scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Black Sun
The Black Sun Mercinary Company, commonly known simply as "Black Sun", are a faction active throughout Scy'Kadia. There nobility towards work is honourable, seeing how they're loyalty to the contract is everlasting.__TOC__ HISTORY The exact known reason for Bjørn Hellström's fathers death is unknown to many except his inner circle. Before his father died he had given Bjørn a deed to a plot of land north east of the Bitter North and dubbed him as Heir to the of the Hellström family. Bjørn was alone, he had land but had nothing to live off, no food, friends or purpose. Bjørn was filled with rage and could never get over his fathers death, geld and bloodshed were the only thing that would satisfy. He decided to head south for some unknown reason. On the way from The Bitter North of Vykland, Bjørn came across another. A man, shrouded in darkness, with eyes that could kill. Something happened that night, it's unknown but the man was always near Bjørn. Almost like he was protecting him. After many years, he adopted the Hellström family name and was called Rhys - because they needed to blend in once arrived in Arkos. As the two journeyed south towards the weft they picked up word of a local band of highwaymen attacking travellers in the area, with the promise of coin for dealing with the ruffians, they searched the local roadways and it did not take long for a group of six to come upon them where the main road skirted the forrest. The men demanded they hand over their geld or forfeit their lives. Before given the chance to respond another man appeared from the forrest's edge clad in heavy plate armour he charged and attacked the muggers, together with the brothers they defeated all but one who had immediately fled back into the trees as soon as the fight commenced. With the battle over, the armoured man introduced himself as Tylos Daan a travelling sell sword who had apparently taken on the same bounty. The three agreed to split the payment evenly and be on their way, but with purses now heavy with coin and the excitement of battle still fresh in his mind Bjorn offered a proposition. For some time the three spoke of their experiences of the past and intentions of the future and as the day weighed on, an uncommon celestial occurrence took place. The sun and the three moons eclipsed one another and for a short time day turned to night, the three took the event as a sign that they where destined to meet and join forces, and so the company of the Black Sun was formed. 'THE COUNCIL OF THREE' The Black Sun was founded by three men. A young noble, An assassin and a sell sword. These man though each from different lands and sought different goals be it purpose, revenge or family one common thing bound them, Coin. And so they established an organisation dedication to achieving their more mutual targets. Fulfilling contracts and getting paid. Be it tasks others deem unspeakable and immoral, protection and escort work and even on occations as soldiers in the wars of others, the three carried out their contracts with absolute dedication and unwavering loyalty. A traith that is expected of all mebers. But once the c and ntract is fulfield so to is any allegiance to the customer. """The company of the Black sun was formed on the same day as a rare solar eclipse and like the three moons standing togeather so does the company""" *'Sun -' The symbol, icon and backbone. *'Blood Moon -' Bjørn, tormented by the death of his father and his ever growing bloodlust. *'Dragon Moon -' Tylos, the warrior fearsome and unrelending he will battle any fo who stands before him. *'Ghost Moon -' An assassin, a shadow, a ghost... Rhys uses the Ghost moon as a symbol of himself and his prowess. Screen Shot 2018-07-15 at 10.01.22 PM.png|Blood Moon Screen Shot 2018-07-15 at 10.01.28 PM.png|Dragon Moon Screen Shot 2018-07-15 at 10.01.38 PM.png|Ghost Moon Screen Shot 2018-07-15 at 9.14.13 PM.png 'ORGANISATION' The Council of Three *Ghost - The Overseer of Contract. *Dragon - Overseer of Operations. *Blood - The Overseer of Coin. Enforcer *Hidden Information. Members *Hidden Information. Prospects - THIS DOES NOT CONFIRM FULL ENTRY INTO THE FACTION *''If your name is listed below. You have been selected to become a member of the Black Sun - speak to one of the Council of Three. ''